


Surprise, babybird

by silentGambler



Series: Affection [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Bruce isn't a bad dad, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, he just has too much in his mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentGambler/pseuds/silentGambler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s Tim alright. Alone and looking as miserable as ever in the big, empty table near the back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise, babybird

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this post: http://incogneat-oh.tumblr.com/post/28726756991/i-had-this-fic-idea-that-it-doesnt-look-like-ill

Jason practically throws himself off the bike as soon as he’s parked and he’s running and trying to get as presentable as he can, because Dick and B will never stop going on about it if they see him all dishiveled like this. He still has his helmet under one arm and he’s tugging on his tie with his free hand, so he pushes the door open by leaning on it. The hostess throws him a dirty look when she takes in the sight of him but Jason only offers a half grin while rushing in to find their table. "Shit, I know, I know I’m late as fuck–” he freezes completely before he even gets the rest out, because this can’t be serious. There’s Tim alright. Problem is, he’s alone and looking as miserable as ever in the big, empty table near the back. He hasn’t seen him yet, busy as he is staring at the nearest wall in sullen resignation.

Jason pulls out his phone because he’s sure as hell that he’s already late and why is no one here sitting with the little bird? Really, he could expect it from himself, because all the family knows Todd is a mess and he’s the most likely to show up late or not show at all. But Dick? Bruce? Hell, he expected at least Alfred to be here and he’s nowhere to be seen. And Tim just looks so resigned, like he was expecting this to happen all along. He probably was thinking exactly that, and it makes Jason want to punch something. So he takes his phone and sends a text to Dick, because he might as well feel guilty for pulling shit like this on Tim's birthday of all times (even when he’s sure neither Grayson nor Bruce will be checking their messages anytime soon).

He shoves his phone in his pocket and strides in, his mind reeling. Dick fucked up but he can’t just barge in and say ‘oh hey, guess what, B and Dick probably forgot about the plans, sucks to be you’. He may be an asshole, but there are limits. Tim is turning around, his gaze boring into Jason and yeah he’s definitely glaring at him. The older Robin throws his hand up in a short wave, puts the helmet down on the empty seat beside him and then sits on the chair right in front of the birthday boy.

“So they’ve sent you call it off? That’s a new low.” Tim deadpans but Jason hears the hurt undertone. Instead of snapping back or snorting like he’d usually do, he looks around and motions a waiter to come. When Jay looks back at the younger Robin, he looks positively confused.

“What? I thought we were having dinner.” he shrugs. Not a second after the words leave his mouth he realizes he’s worded it wrong. Tim is glaring at him full-force again and Jason backtracks quickly, “No, c'mon, I didn’t mean it like that!”

“If you came here only for the food, Todd, then be my guest. I’m leaving.”

Jason grabs Tim by the arm before he can storm out, “Hey. I came here for you, alright? Not the food, not for Bats, not even for Dick. You.” The other boy stills and his glare is a bit less scathing, so he goes on. “I know I’m not much, but we should eat dinner. I mean, we’re already here aren’t we?” Tim takes a moment or two and then slowly nods, getting back into his seat. Only when he’s sure the kid won’t bolt out does Jason remove his hand and grins. “After this I’ll take you somewhere nice, how about that?”

Tim raises an eyebrow, looking away only to tell the waiter his order and then waiting for Jason to pick his food before speaking again, tone skeptical, “...Somewhere nice?”

“Sure, baby bird. You’ll love it. I promise."


End file.
